


it's starlight high!!!

by steamtrains



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: High School AU, Multi, but this is just gonna be a sfw fic about stuff, of course, of course things will be added as things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamtrains/pseuds/steamtrains
Summary: This is LITERALLY a Starlight Express high school au. Like. That's What It IS. It takes place in an alternate 80s with no bigotry.This is going to just be a collection of short bits and pieces I write 4 this au.Please enjoy!
Relationships: CB | Caboose/Electra (Starlight Express)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. It's the HOTTEST track meet of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things b4 this section:
> 
> -All the racers are on the track team together  
> -CB and Canoose are twins, Elektra and Electra are stepbrothers, Volta and Voltar are also siblings, and so on  
> -The coaches +CB are all on the cheerleading team  
> -Canoose is referred to as either CN or Noose. The latter name was coined because he was mean, basically, but he's kind of harmless for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greaseball sees someone unexpected at the track meet, ew

Greaseball felt like he was just about to drop by the time he made it under the tent he and his team shared. He practically fell into the lawn chair he’d brought to sit in. Still, he was glad to finally rest after the mile-long race their coach had forced him to participate in. Stupid. 

He took a long sip of his water, then stopped. Nearby, he spotted Elektra doing some routine stretches, obviously getting ready for his next race.. Which meant that the figure draped across Elektra’s chair… was not Elektra. On one side, two flip-flop-clad feet dangled over the armrest, one of them swinging absentmindedly. And on the other side, a black headscarf was wrapped neatly over the head of a rather weaselly young man, watching Elektra’s every move intently. Greaseball could only see the back of the chair, but he knew. He groaned dramatically. 

“Ew. Who let a rat into the tent?”

CN took a swig from his bottle of soda. “Ew. Who let this meathead into the tent?” Elektra chuckled at that. CN rolled over and looked at Greaseball. He wore a pair of brand-name sunglasses and the disgusting little grin he always wore. “Don’t you have some fucking iron to pump, or whatever?”

Greaseball leaned forward and scowled at him. “What are you doing here? You’re not on the team.”

CN pouted, mock offended. “I’m only here to support my loving boyfriend!” he whined. Elektra continued his stretches, but smiled. CN continued. “But it’s  _ so damn hot _ . And your tent has more shade than the bleachers.” He turned to keep watching Elektra. Intently. What a little asshole. CN probably just wanted to see Elektra, and scored his chair while Elektra stretched. Or he was just there to watch and enjoy Elektra’s surprising display of muscle. Fucking… twink. 

“Noose, come here, would you, beautiful?” Elektra called. CN promptly righted himself in the chair and hopped off. He strode to where Elektra was and proceeded to basically just stand there while Elektra used him for balance support. Elektra turned his head and kissed CN on the cheek, causing the latter to blush a little and smile. It made Greaseball want to barf. 

“Okay,” Greaseball said, rolling his eyes. “Screw this, I’m gonna go find some cheerleaders, or something.”

“Bye, Greaseball!” chimed the disgusting couple. God. Greaseball wanted to wring their necks. 

\----------

One more piece of candy bounced off Dinah’s cheek and she pouted. “CB! You need to aim better!”

“Well, Dinah,” CB reached into the bag of M&Ms to grab another piece. “I think  _ you _ should stop moving around so much!” He and Dinah were facing each other on the bleachers, not even bothering to look at the track runners at all. CB sat with his legs across Pearl’s lap. 

“Could it get any hotter out here?” asked Pearl, fanning herself. She snatched the candy bag from CB and poured herself a few before passing it back to him. CB continued trying to toss M&Ms into Dinah’s mouth. 

They all stopped what they were doing when a dark shadow blocked the sun from above them. CB turned his body toward the shade, and smiled. “Oh! Hiya, Greaseball!”

“Hey. Can you get CN’s twink ass out of the team tent?” Greaseball spotted the bag of candy. “Oh, give me some.”

CB handed the candy to Dinah. “You can't have any!” He crossed his arms. “And why don’t you just kick him out? He’s not my responsibility.” 

Greaseball grumbled and crossed his arms too. He looked out at the track, where the hurdle races were going on. He could see Elektra on the track, who ran these kinds of races, and CN under the tent, who was still watching Elektra’s every move. “He makes me sick just looking at him.”

CB snorted. “Welcome to the club, then.” He turned back toward Dinah and ate a handful of M&Ms. Pearl laughed. 

“Aren’t you cheerleaders supposed to be, like, cheerleading?” Greaseball asked, clearly exasperated at how the conversation was going nowhere. 

“Greaseball, it’s a track meet. There’s no cheerleading at track meets,” said Pearl. She tapped the empty spot next to the group. “If you want to sit here, you can.”

Greaseball rolled his eyes. “No,” he said, scowling. “I have another race coming up.”

“Good luck then!” CB chirped. He paused, then turned his upper body around toward Greaseball again. “If you’re really that pissed off by my asshole brother, just bribe him to leave or something. He’ll probably take it.”

Greaseball only scoffed and walked away again. 

  
  



	2. OMG is that a... is that a hickey on your NECK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caboose twins have a brother to cheerleader talk in the bathroom b4 school :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt going to post this but instead i've said "nevermind" and im posting it anyway. i wrote this months ago please enjoy :3

“Hey, Noose, could you hand me the hairbrush?”

“Oh-- sure.”

C.B. took the hairbrush from his brother and ran it through his hair. “You don’t use this shit anyway, so why do you keep it on your side?” The two stood in the bathroom, the only one in the house with two sinks. The bathroom was between their rooms. They shared it. 

C.N. continued shaving. “Because it’s my fucking brush? I paid for it.” He finished and rinsed his face off. “I dunno, I just cover most of my hair anyway.” 

“Yeah, that’s prob’ly why you smell so bad.” 

“Shut up. You literally spray perfume on your binder.”

C.B. stopped spraying perfume on the binder he was wearing for a second. “Hey.” He put down the perfume bottle. “It smells nice, okay?” The question warranted nothing but a scoff from C.N. “Hey listen, I’m having some friends over tonight. Dinah, Pearl and Rusty.” C.B. picked up the shirt he’d brought to the bathroom and slipped it on. “Please don’t bother them.”

C.B. watched his brother frown in the mirror at the last name. “Rusty? The twitchy McCoy kid?”  _ Don’t call them that,  _ thought C.B. “The one that’s always causing a ruckus in auto-”

C.B. whipped around and grabbed C.N.’s shoulders, turning his brother towards him. The former grinned, seething with anger. “If I catch you talking about them like that again,” he started, “I’ll kill ya! You know?” C.N. matched his grin, maliciously, but he raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement. “Good.”

C.B. was about to let his brother finish getting ready, but he stopped. Something.. strange was on C.N.’s neck. It was a deep, weird color: something like a bruise but pretty small. And there were maybe three or four just… dotting up and down C.N.’s neck. And trailing down beneath his undershirt…

“Noose.” 

“What?”

“C.N.”

“Ceeb, let go of me please.”

“No.” C.B. couldn’t take his eyes off them, anger boiling in his throat. “What. The hell. Are those.”

C.N. frowned, mockingly. “My collarbones?”

“NO, idiot!” He gestured toward the hickeys. “Those... The...” He stammered. He really didn’t want to see them.

C.N. got it.  _ “Ohh.  _ Those.” He smiled and pushed C.B. off of him. “Don’t sweat it, man. Elektra was over last night.”

C.B. closed his eyes and shook his head. “God you’re so-- ugh just get them out of my sight.” He paused. “Wait. Elektra?” He opened his eyes again and frowned in the mirror. “Elektra was here?”

C.N. slipped his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and began buttoning. “Not was, Ceeb. Is.” 

_ “What?!  _ Where is he?!” Elektra was  _ currently  _ in their household? 

C.N. rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Do you really need to know everything? He’s downstairs, talking to dad, probably.” He tied his scarf tight around his hair. 

“You two make me sick, know that?”

“I know.” C.N. finished painting silver pigment onto his lips and turned to leave the bathroom. “Don’t forget to turn off the light when you’re done.”

“I hate you.”

“You would.”


End file.
